Estação das Flores
by Asrail
Summary: 1o. lugar no II challenge de James e Narcissa. Eu, mais que qualquer outro, como nenhum seria capaz. Eu a amava.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **nem acredito que estou fazendo isso, _definitivamente_. Eu nunca me imaginei escrevendo esse casal e, se dependesse só de mim, não escreveria mesmo, afinal, James Hater Club na veia. Mas alguém reparou no _se?_ Pois é, não deu certo. Então, **Tainara** **Black** pediu de presente de aniversário, Tainara Black ganhou. Afinal, só ela pra me pedir um absurdo desses e eu atender. Entretanto, isso não me impede de ter vergonha de mim mesma por esse... esse... _isso_ _aí_. Incrivelmente, eu até gostei de escrever, porque é diferente do que eu costumo conceber. Ah, eu tenho que comentar a maldade que eu cometi com a Mia Galvez por tê-la feito revisar essa fanfic. Valeu, Mióca! Espero não ter te traumatizado! E agora calei.

* * *

**Estação das Flores**

**

* * *

N/A:** mas é de suma importância frisar, leitor, que essa fanfic **não é indicada para diabéticos** por excesso de açúcar. Estamos combinados?

* * *

**Prólogo**

Eu soube no momento em que a vi pela primeira vez.

Cruzando o corredor, nós nos esbarramos e a pele dela tocou a minha, delicada. Por cima dos ombros, nossos olhos se encontraram e ela sorriu de leve, seus lábios rosados descrevendo um singelo arco, enquanto virava o rosto, mistério escrito nas íris anis e escondido por detrás das cortinas dos cílios escuros, os cabelos dourados intensos como raios de sol.

Eu soube que ela seria minha.

**

* * *

N/A:** quatro capítulos pequenininhos, um prólogo e um epílogo. Um tamanho até que decente para as minhas expectativas sobre esse casal. Mas espero que gostem, acima de tudo. Beijos! 


	2. If I hadn’t met you, I wouldn’t like you

**I  
**"If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't like you"

"O que você quer que eu diga?"

Aqueles olhos azuis tão puros, penetrantes, dos quais eu tentava escapar havia anos, focaram-se apenas em mim. Como eu secretamente desejava. Os orbes de um dia de céu claro, tão límpidos, nos quais sempre tive medo de me perder, mas em que eu sempre soube que, com afinco, eu encontraria o Sol - bastava procurar.

"O que você quer que eu diga?", ela insistiu, mas eu havia me distraído observando uma mecha dos seus cabelos que escapara da trança, caindo sobre o seu rosto quando ela falou, o ouro ondulado serpenteando para junto daqueles olhos tão claros, e ainda assim tão misteriosos, de pedras preciosas. "Potter?"

"Black."

Estávamos de volta aos nossos respectivos mundos. O meu era a mudança. O dela, a permanência.

"Eu quero que você me diga a verdade."

Ela cruzou as pernas lentamente e provou do seu _firewhisky_, ganhando tempo. Eu nunca tive muito tempo para perder, mas todas as minhas horas sempre foram dela. Seu olhar perscrutador me alcançou, delineado pelos longos cílios escuros, delicados.

"E que verdade eu devo a você?" Ela sorriu, segura.

Por um momento, eu achei que havia bebido demais, porque seria a única explicação razoável para aquela queimação que começava a se apoderar do meu corpo. Raiva? Frustração? Eu baixei os olhos e encontrei a sua mão descansando sobre a mesa. Lá estava o anel. Nós nunca estivemos exatamente juntos, mas, se algum dia tivemos a chance de mudar isso e a perdemos, era culpa daquele anel. A pedra de água-marinha que brilhava tímida, mas decididamente única e preciosa, refletindo os próprios olhos da minha querida Cissy, era o cerne de tudo o que uma garota como ela deveria, e desejava ser.

"Narcissa."

O seu nome brincou nos meus lábios como há muito não fazia, trazendo o gosto antigo do seu beijo. Parecia tão recente, como uma memória teimosa que pula frente aos olhos, insistentemente, e eu toquei sua mão com a minha, segurando-a com firmeza para não deixá-la escapar.

"Cissy."

E, de alguma forma, ela compreendeu que não se tratava deles, dos Comensais da Morte, do mundo no qual ela nascera e do qual não poderia escapar. Não se tratava de nenhum deles. Não somente. Não principalmente. Tratava-se dela, como tudo.

"Para que você me chamou aqui, James?"

O meu nome nos seus lábios rosados me fez esquecer o mundo por alguns instantes. Eu só via Narcissa em todos os lugares. De repente, notei que ela fazia parte do ar que eu respirava e que era ela a essência do perfume que eu sentia; Cissy era o calor de que eu precisava e também aquele azul profundo e envolvente que eu desejava que nunca partisse da minha vista.

Levei sua mão aos meus lábios e beijei-a devagar. Ela pareceu sentir aquele mesmo arrepio que costumava se apoderar de nós alguns meses atrás. Meses. Tão pouco tempo e já não havia quase nada que restasse dela em mim.

"James, eu vou me casar."

Aquilo não era uma recusa. Eu soube, assim que fixei seus olhos, que ela havia ensaiado aquela fala, os orbes anis falsamente duros, mas transbordando intensidade.

Eu tracei uma linha imaginária pelo seu rosto com meus dedos e ela fechou os olhos. Quis sentir a textura dos seus cabelos de raios de sol apenas para tê-los entre os meus dedos mais uma vez. E desenhei um sorriso sobre os seus lábios – um sorriso que eu lutaria para que aparecesse, se ela me permitisse. Mas ela sempre foi contida, _perfeita_, afastando-me displicentemente da sua pele macia. Não desta vez.

"James..."

Narcissa sussurrou meu nome e, por um momento, eu não soube se aquilo era uma súplica ou um adeus. Naquele breve instante, eu senti todos os meus músculos se enrijecerem e o meu corpo ser inundado por uma onda gelada de desesperança. Ela se levantou.

Meus olhos a buscavam como sempre e cada vez mais, mas ela não lançou um olhar sequer para trás.

Derrota. A amarga palavra, depois da batalha catastrófica com uma mulher. Nunca seria possível vencê-las, porque estavam armadas de coisas que eu não tinha, nem poderia compreender. Um instante depois, dei-me conta de que ela havia saído pela porta dos fundos e, se eu havia aprendido alguma coisa com o meu velho eu, foi que Narcissa Black não saía pelos fundos. Minha Cissy nunca abria mão de ser perseguida por olhos.

Levantei-me tão rápido que esbarrei na mesa e os copos quase caíram, se não fossem meus reflexos de jogador. Eu estava tremendo? Não, James Potter não tremia, definitivamente.

Deixei o _pub_ com discrição. Não que estivesse em condições de forjar estado algum – principalmente se ele precisasse parecer calmo e nada ansioso -, mas porque o lugar estava tão cheio que mal repararam que quase saí arrastando a mesa nos calcanhares.

Quando alcancei a maçaneta da porta, reservei um único segundo para me perguntar o que havia em minhas mãos: era hora de prosseguir ou de recuar? Lírios e narcisos. Era uma resposta difícil que eu teria de dar. Passado esse breve segundo, prossegui sem reconsiderar.

Minha querida Cissy esperava de braços cruzados, quase impaciente, o seu vestido escuro mais curto do que o velho Cygnus poderia suportar, os cabelos de raios de sol sendo tocados de leve pelo vento e as costas viradas para mim. Minha Narcissa. _Minha_.

"Cissy…" Eu a abracei pelas costas, deslizando as mãos pela sua cintura e segurando-a contra mim. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e eu beijei o seu pescoço num ponto sensível, sentindo-a estremecer sob os meus lábios.

"Demorou", Narcissa virou-se em minha direção, enlaçando meu pescoço com seus braços e mergulhando as mãos nos meus cabelos. Eu gostava dos seus dedos acariciando a minha nuca, até mesmo de quando ela me arranhava. Eu gostava de tudo na minha Cissy, incluindo o seu jeito atrevido de ser, "mas eu perdôo você."

Eu a puxei mais para mim, unindo nossos lábios como há muito quiséramos e queríamos. O gosto dela era de uma doçura que ardia, numa combinação diferente, quase imprópria, errônea, só sua, mas perfeitamente adorável. _Perfeita_, como tudo em Narcissa.

Ela encostou as costas na pedra fria, ficando entre o meu corpo e a parede. Não lhe pareceu desagradável, não pareceria para mim: eu a tinha só para os meus olhos, minhas mãos e meu corpo. Minha Cissy, _só_ minha.

Eu a tocava, em busca da sua pele perfeita, do seu perfume se impregnando na minha carne. Eu a buscava toda para mim, como se quisesse me embebedar dela. Era um estado de delírio, embora eu soubesse a todo o momento que não havia nada que nos unisse, senão nossas vontades.

Narcissa, minha querida Narcissa, nós éramos completos opostos, vivíamos em mundos diferentes. Nós nunca daríamos certo fora dali, de nós dois. Era um momento distinto, que não fazia parte de lugar nenhum. Era o nosso querer, singular - único. E não havia nada que pudesse nos deter.

Meu corpo gritava por ela, não poderia mais esconder. E ela gritava pelo meu. Queria-me como eu a queria, por mais que não fizesse sentido algum. Mas a falta do sentido sempre foi o sentido e nós esquecemos o certo e o errado por um instante lascivo, de volúpia e devassidão. Nós esquecemos o que nos fazia diferentes... e apenas fizemos o que não poderíamos deter por mais tempo.

"Você me ama", ela tinha os cabelos dourados desgrenhados, a face rosada, respirando em grandes sorvos, mas, ainda assim, me olhava com aquele tom acusador, os grandes olhos azuis me fixando como se eu fosse o culpado por tudo aquilo, por toda a nossa... vergonha. Repetiu: "você me ama".

"Não", eu menti descaradamente, sem conseguir lidar com a verdade impudica. "Não amo." Mas ela apenas sorriu, seu sorriso cheio de luz do sol, me cegando com seu brilho próprio. Seus olhos eram como um pedaço de céu claro e eu não pude deixar de pensar que tentava me agarrar neles como quem busca ser perdoado pela imundície que faz, mesmo que o caminho seja a própria sujeira. Ela sempre me cegou.

"Está mentindo."

Ela se ajeitou, simplesmente, afastando-me. Alisou a barra do vestido e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Andou alguns passos, então parou, enquanto eu continuava a observá-la. Olhou por cima dos ombros, como da primeira vez, e seu divertimento parecia quase seco, quase triste. Desesperado.

"Você me amará para sempre."

Eu sabia porquê as palavras dela pesavam. Não havia um mundo só para nós dois. Não havia chance de estarmos juntos. E eu apenas escondi minhas mãos nos bolsos, nervoso, e desviei o olhar, covarde. _Covarde_, como eu sempre me vangloriei de não ser.

Ouvi os seus saltos se afastarem mais alguns passos, mas era como se ela esperasse que eu pusesse para fora meus pensamentos. Quase como se ela soubesse o que eu estava prestes a dizer.

"E eu estarei lá, Cissy. Para segurar o seu _bouquet_."

Narcissa voltou alguns passos e me beijou para dizer adeus. Quando suas mãos roçaram nas minhas, eu senti o anel – o maldito, detestável anel. E a pedra preciosa, que brilhava como seus olhos, como o céu que eu gostaria de alcançar.

Eu gostaria de alcançar aquele anel e talvez Cissy quisesse ser minha. Talvez ela tivesse noivado comigo. Talvez ela houvesse me escolhido. E eu pudesse fazer parte do mundo dela. Mas ela apenas sorriu e me deixou sozinho.

Os campos de narcisos estavam vazios.

**

* * *

N/A:** não foi _tão_ ruim assim, foi? Tá, o POV (point of view) do James foi uma surpresa meio esquisita, né? Mas, enfim... Até que eu gostei de escrever isso. Foi... perturbadoramente divertido. Não sei. Só quem gosta de James e Narcissa de verdade deve ter uma opinião formada sobre o assunto. Eu faço o que posso, oras. (sorrisão colgate) Ah, mas enfim... gostaram? (carinha de cachorro sem dono a La Sirius). 


	3. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love yo

**II**  
"If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you"

Ela estava sentada ao lado do noivo, onde deveria estar, os cabelos caindo pelos ombros nus, exibindo o seu sorriso perfeito, o vestido longo, azul claro, acendendo seus olhos anis. Ela estava linda, como deveria ser e como sempre seria.

Todos a admiravam, observando a sua silhueta perfeita, em que qualquer veste cairia bem; suas bochechas rosadas, o vermelho acentuado com o blush , e as maçãs do rosto perfeitas, brancas como o leite, sob a maquilagem leve, que a deixava ainda mais notável; seus lábios... os lábios rosados permaneceram puros, sem tinta e, ainda assim, exatamente perfeitos; os orbes contornados pelos cílios escurecidos, claros como faróis numa noite de penumbra. E tudo era escuro se comparado a ela. Todos a admiravam, pensando numa única palavra para descrevê-la completamente assim: _perfeita_.

Narcissa Black era perfeita.

Em todos os sentidos, de todas as formas. Não havia nada nela que pecasse em sua beleza estonteante. Narcissa se movia como se andasse sobre as águas, os movimentos lentos, delicados como ela, e cumprimentava a todos com o seu sorriso solar, brilhando unicamente na festa em que ela - e só ela – era o centro de tudo e de todos.

Mas apenas para mim ela era o Sol.

Quando apareci, minha Cissy não me olhou nos olhos. Não me aproximei muito, mas eu a via de onde estava – e, por um segundo, jurei que ela me avistara. Mas não me viu, não verdadeiramente. Ela parecia temerosa, o que estranhei. Narcissa, minha querida e brava Narcissa, estava com medo?

Enquanto eu a seguia com os olhos, da mesa em que me sentara, estrategicamente localizada aos fundos, onde poucos poderiam me notar, compreendia-a como nenhum outro, porque eu sabia o que havia de errado com ela.

Narcissa Black era excessivamente perfeita.

Ela andava de um para outro lado do salão, ostentando toda a sua riqueza, sua pureza e beleza quase inimagináveis, mas _eu_ sabia que ela buscava um defeito – um mísero, insignificante e pequeno, _qualquer_ defeito. Cissy não queria ser perfeita a todo o tempo, mas era.

Ela _era_ perfeita, exatamente como deveria ser. Ela era a imagem da boneca de porcelana, com seus grandes olhos claros e o rosto branco de cerâmica, frágil e delicado, pintado de vermelho em vários tons e trajando vestidos de fitas, laços e babados.

Grandes olhos claros e vazios. Tão perfeita que não poderia ser feliz.

Mas eu a amava, mais que todos e qualquer um. Mais que o noivo estúpido, cego e ambicioso que sua família lhe arranjara, um medíocre Malfoy. Eu a via como ele nunca seria capaz de enxergá-la: ele a punha num pedestal para mostrá-la, apresentá-la como sua esposa perfeita, mulher perfeita, mãe perfeita.

Ele a condenaria a tudo de que Narcissa tentava escapar. Lucius Malfoy usaria aquela palavra contra ela para todo o resto de suas vidas, sem nem ao menos perceber que a feria ao invés de acariciar.

Ele não a merecia como eu. Ele não a amava como eu. Mas era mais nobre, poderoso e influente. Ele era o marido _perfeito_. Ou o que pensavam que isso significava.

Levantei-me, incapaz de suportar um minuto qualquer daquilo. Eles a levavam para o abate – e ela seria sacrificada _linda_, sorrindo os raios de sol, dissimuladamente.

"Você prometeu, James."

Era a sua voz nos meus pensamentos, que me assombrava como nenhuma outra. E eu sabia que não poderia abandoná-la agora, que deveria estar com ela até o último momento – porque seria a minha última chance de vê-la como mulher, livre daquela máscara que tentava comprar. Uma das muitas que ainda viriam... e, então, eu jamais reconheceria o rosto pelo qual me apaixonei.

Caminhei até a varanda do salão e inspirei o ar profundamente, lutando contra mim mesmo. O que eu não daria para tocar o fruto proibido e salvá-lo da sua perdição? Eu... Eu seria capaz de me perder? Eu sacrificaria tudo por um amor impossível? Eu mudaria o meu mundo e abandonaria todos os outros? Eu a tornaria tudo o que eu tenho?

"Potter."

Era o seu cumprimento no dia em que me deixaria. Não me virei. Não suportaria o seu olhar.

"Prefere que eu já a chame de Malfoy?"

Eu não esperava demonstrar tanto desprezo naquelas palavras, mas foi inevitável. Ainda assim, ela flutuou – sim, porque os seus pés não tocavam o chão imundo: ela era demais para aquela terra, era um mundo, o _meu_ mundo – para o lado, observando o horizonte, onde o sol se punha, escurecendo gradativamente, como nós.

"Chame-me do que quiser."

Suas palavras diziam menos que o seu silêncio. Eu sabia lê-la até mesmo quando não tencionava me falar nada. Narcissa era o mundo que eu conhecia e apreciava. Observei-a por algum tempo e, então, arrastei uma de minhas mãos até a sua, pousada no balaústre, e entrelacei nossos dedos, num ímpeto desesperado de tê-la, por mais um segundo que fosse, só para mim.

"Cissy," ela segurou a minha mão com força, respondendo ao meu aperto, o seu sorriso falhando por um momento, e eu soube que Narcissa seria muito mais minha do que qualquer dia poderia ser dele. Ela seria sempre minha Narcissa verdadeira, "minha".

Cissy sorriu e deixou sua cabeça pousar no meu ombro, de leve. Eu queria abraçá-la, mas não poderia com os olhos de Lucius Malfoy espalhados por todos os lugares daquele maldito salão. Eu queria levá-la dali, tê-la em meus braços e livrá-la do sacrifício que estava para fazer. Eu estava disposto a _tudo_.

"Venha", minha voz falhou e, de repente, pareci febril, as idéias fervendo dentro dos meus pensamentos, "Venha comigo, Cissy."

Ela afastou a cabeça e me olhou: pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, seus olhos não estavam claros, mas escuros como a treva mais profunda, perigosamente misteriosa.

"Aonde, James?" O seu brilho desaparecera e restou apenas a porcelana opaca, misturada com a tinta que moldava a sua face, criando um sorriso e forjando palavras. Os faróis se apagavam e a escuridão tomava conta de tudo, de mim e, principalmente, dela. "A que lugar nós iríamos agora?"

"Qualquer um", respondi, de prontidão, "Qualquer um em que possamos ser nós dois. Em que você não precise usar nada disso" – e eu toquei uma de suas bochechas, borrando de leve o _blush _vermelho, "e onde ninguém te force a ser o que você não é."

Por alguns instantes, restou apenas o silêncio, que ecoava, quase sem som as minhas palavras. Narcissa me observou e, então, riu. Parecia que ria de mim e do que eu havia dito, mas, no fundo, eu sei que ela ria de _nós_.

Riu por algum tempo, secamente, quase sem vontade, para só depois se conter. Ela tirou um pequeno espelho da bolsa que trazia e olhou-se nele, arrumando o estrago que eu fizera em sua maquilagem.

"Você não entende, não é mesmo, Potter?"

Novamente, ela punha aquele pequeno empecilho entre nós. Mas, para ela, nossos nomes não eram pequenos obstáculos que nós poderíamos facilmente contornar. Eles eram muros intransponíveis, indestrutíveis, que jamais seriam derrubados.

"Eu estou tentando ser quem eu sou."

Era mentira. Palavras tão obviamente mentirosas que ela nem ao menos ousou me olhar nos olhos, porque sabia que eu podia lê-la, mesmo quando forjava suas verdades.

"Verdade?"

Caminhei até estar exatamente às suas costas e segurei o pequeno espelho circular em suas mãos. Podia ver um de seus olhos refletido ali, o pedaço do céu maculado pelos traços escuros pintados, como cercas que foram construídas não para me manter do lado de fora, mas para conservá-la do lado de dentro. Intocável.

"E o que você vê?" Narcissa tentou se livrar de mim, mas eu a segurei contra o meu corpo com o outro braço. Repeti a pergunta e ela não respondeu. Conseguiria? Não poderia me controlar nem mesmo se quisesse: "O que você vê? Você vê Cissy? Ou você vê _Black?_"

Ela se desvencilhou dos meus braços e se afastou alguns passos, me olhando com raiva, ofendida. Eu podia ver a umidade no canto dos seus olhos e me arrependi instantaneamente. Mas ela precisava ouvir aquilo e precisava ouvir mais.

"Eu sou o único que te ama pelos seus defeitos e não só por seus detalhes!"

"Mentira!", Narcissa pareceu desesperada, mais do que em qualquer outro momento em que já a vira. Ela nunca me pareceu tão frágil e vulnerável, mas seus olhos queimavam como brasa. "Mentira! Você não passa de um..."

Não completou a frase. Nem eu. Nunca. Eu não queria dizer adeus, mas minha querida Cissy estava ferida. E, como qualquer animal ferido, ela fugiu de mim. Foi como se estivesse escapando por entre meus dedos, mas eu não me importei que se fosse: ela sempre voltava.

Porque eu a amava.

Mas naquela noite foi diferente. Narcissa não fugiu de mim – ela correu para o seu noivo. E eles se casaram. Eu observei a cerimônia como um condenado e a vi partir da minha vida. Minha Narcissa se tornou Malfoy. Ela partia para a sua lua de mel e para a sua noite de núpcias, enquanto me deixava para trás.

Enquanto descia os degraus até o carro que a levaria para a vida que ela escolheu, uma vida sem Cissy, olhou sobre o ombro e me viu, afastado de todos, nas sombras da varanda, observando-a partir para sempre. Olhou para mim como quem olha para algo que faz parte de um passado distante, melhor, mas que não é nada mais que um bonito passado.

Ela nos matava.

Mas sorri quando ela atirou o _bouquet_ para trás, para mim, e eu o peguei em mãos, observando as flores que ela havia escolhido: narcisos.

Minha querida Cissy me deixava as flores... flores como ela, e eu só poderia esperar que aquilo fosse uma promessa. Ela prometia voltar para mim e guardar momentos dela que seriam só meus, eternamente.

Momentos meus e dela.

**

* * *

N/A:** falha minha! Preciso agradecer a revisão da Giuli Miadi Black, que foi a única pessoa que betou a fic realmente gostando do casal. Brigadão, flor! Nem sei o que eu faria se você não tivesse me falado que estava bom, afinal, eu esperava fazer algo que pessoas que apóiam JN gostassem. E ainda tem mais dois capítulos e um epílogo, pessoal. Hope you like it. 


	4. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss yo

**N/A: **a propósito, como sou desnaturada. Obrigada pelos comentários, gente! Eu sei que eu não costumo escrever esse tipo de casal, mas limites me incomodam. E, não importa o que digam, eu gostei da fic. Gostei de escrevê-la. Mais do que eu esperava. Obrigada pelas reviews, elas me deixam muito feliz.

* * *

**III****  
**"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you"

"Você não me ama, James?"

As lágrimas corriam pelos seus olhos verdes como cascata, o rosto sardento e rosado que eu via todas as manhãs cheio de sofrimento. Nem assim, senti qualquer coisa diferente. Não havia nada que pudesse me fazer sentir pior, nem mesmo ver o quanto ela me amava.

Lily abriu a porta e afastou uma mecha dos cabelos acobreados da face, nervosa. Ela estava com medo, mas, diferentemente de mim, teve coragem. "Então... Então só volte aqui quando tiver certeza!"

Saí, sem olhar para trás, nem para ela, nem para nada. Não havia qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer no momento e apenas caminhei sem rumo. Não havia um caminho há muito tempo e, desde que deixamos Hogwarts, eu não me encontrava.

Já na escola, nós sentíamos o peso de uma guerra iminente. O terror. Mas estávamos seguros. Os Marotos, sempre juntos e, apesar de tudo, as brincadeiras. A vida era leve e fácil. E as escolhas, simples e despreocupadas.

Mas o colégio havia acabado e a guerra atingira nossos lares. E, no meio de tudo isso, eu sempre soube que me casaria com Lily Evans. Só não poderia prever o quanto poderia fazer dar tudo errado.

Parei para comprar cigarros e me proteger da chuva que escurecia o tom azul do céu. Eram os cigarros de que Sirius mais gostava. Apesar de nunca ter fumado sozinho, apenas quando o acompanhava, um cigarro atrás do outro, acabei com um maço, enquanto ouvia a chuva cair e lavar os meus pecados.

Eu havia me apaixonado pelo lado errado.

Narcissa era tudo o que eu deveria desprezar: adoradora do sangue e narcisista até mesmo no nome, uma boneca de louça, bonita e bem educada, que faria tudo que seus bons modos mandassem. Era uma marionete nas mãos de um ventríloquo que ela mesma criava. Um joguete do destino. Cega. Tola. Mas eu a amava.

Eu, mais que qualquer outro, como nenhum seria capaz. Eu a amava. Não me importei com o dever, como nunca me importava. Era óbvio que eu havia nascido para me casar com Lily Evans, como também o era a minha obsessão por tudo aquilo que não poderia ser meu. Quebrar as regras, burlar as leis. Ousadia demais. Coragem demais. Sempre se tratou disso... Nós.

E eu dissera ao lírio que preferia narcisos. Ela chorou quando eu disse que não a amava. Minha querida Lily sempre me amou e, de certa forma, também a amei. Mas menos, muito menos do que eu poderia – do que eu _deveria_ tê-la amado.

Quando a chuva parou, caminhei sem pensar, atravessando a tarde. As nuvens carregadas já se haviam ido, mas o céu continuou amargurado, com um azul maculado. E a verdade era que eu sentia falta do céu azul de dia claro. Ele havia partido meses atrás e só me restava uma promessa, que me mantinha são, mas também me matava aos poucos.

Sem perceber, parei na rua da sua casa. Sentei-me na praça que havia ali por perto. Pensar que agora ela vivia na Mansão Malfoy e dividia a cama com Lucius como tantas vezes dividira comigo... Preferi esquecer, porque lembrar doía. Mas esquecer nunca foi uma opção.

Passos leves, amortecidos pela grama, e aquele perfume irreprimível de cravo e canela. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e observou o casarão em que eu fixava os olhos. O seu palco, o meu teatro.

"Pensei que nunca viria", comentou, a sua voz excessivamente suave, quase cautelosa. Eu sorri, mas meus olhos não acompanharam os lábios.

"Não imaginei que me esperava."

Ela abraçou os joelhos nus, apoiando o queixo sobre eles. Trajava um vestido leve, branco como o narciso mais puro, como eu não a imaginaria usando. Acariciei o seu rosto de leve, fazendo-a piscar mais longamente, e prendi um de seus lóbulos entre meus dedos, com cuidado.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

Fui eu quem perguntou, porque ela já sabia a minha resposta: Narcissa, sempre minha querida Cissy, eternamente. Ela sabia que era a razão de eu estar ali.

"Tomando um ar", disse, evasiva, dando de ombros. Mas era tolice sua, porque desaprender a lê-la seria me esquecer de amá-la, e isso... _nunca_ .

"Vocês brigaram?"

Eu desenhava círculos em suas costas nuas, interessado. Cissy virou o rosto para me olhar nos olhos, sem sorrir, e ficou assim por algum tempo, palavras à parte.

"Ele não me ama."

O que dizer para a minha querida Cissy? Ela já sabia como eu me sentia e que apenas eu a amava. Mesmo assim, não disse nada. Apenas levei uma das minhas mãos ao seu rosto e desenhei um sorriso sobre os seus lábios rosados. E Narcissa sorriu, melancólica. Nós havíamos errado?

Aproximei meu rosto do dela e rocei nossos lábios. Eu avancei, mas ela resistiu, naquela teimosia insistente de quem se agarra demais aos deveres – mas que, secretamente, quer errar. Faz parte da perfeição de Narcissa evitar os pecados.

Segurei seus pulsos, porque sabia que era o que desejava. Ela ainda tentou bravamente se desvencilhar de mim enquanto eu a deitava na grama, mas foi só forçar o beijo, prendendo-a sob o meu corpo, que se entregou às suas verdades: ela também me amava.

Não havia uma dúvida sequer em mim enquanto meus dedos corriam pelas suas coxas cor de leite, ou quando os dela corriam pelos meus cabelos. Eu a beijava como se tivéssemos apenas mais aquele instante de nossas vidas, como se o nosso mundo fosse resistir só por alguns segundos, e ela me beijava de volta, entregue, numa sofreguidão lasciva que nossa devassidão ignorava.

"James..."

Mas a verdade era... estávamos certos. E tudo aquilo não durava. Narcissa, minha querida Cissy, só minha para toda a eternidade, me empurrou para o lado e nós dois ficamos deitados ali por alguns segundos que pareceram o fim dos tempos, observando o céu azul escurecer diante de nossos olhos.

Ela deitou sobre o meu peito e eu senti o coração dela batendo contra o meu, desacelerando gradativamente, e por um instante eu não soube dizer qual era de quem. Sempre fui dela.

O perfume dos seus cabelos de raios de sol, cítrico, inundou minhas narinas e eu os acariciei, tentando dividir com ela um pouco do seu brilho. Guardar um pouco de Narcissa em mim. Mas nunca seria o suficiente.

Ela se sentou e me examinou com seus olhos de pedras preciosas. Quis parar o mundo por um instante e convidá-la para dançar, mas Cissy jamais teria aceitado a minha mão. Narcissa, sempre contida e calculada. Doce, cítrica. Minha luz do sol.

"Eu posso te ver de novo?"

Não quis parecer desesperado, mas nunca consegui forjar nada quando estava com ela. Minha querida Cissy era a flor da primavera, minha estação inteira... a flor do gelo, que me parte com seus olhos frios.

"Só mais uma vez?"

Ela não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e se levantou, observando-me com seus olhos nublados, misteriosos.

"Adeus, James."

E eu assisti o mundo se tornar opaco enquanto Narcissa cruzava os portões da Mansão Malfoy, como um condenado vai à forca, de queixo erguido. O sol se apagava enquanto ela partia.

Levantei e me afastei devagar, cada passo pesado, ferido. Perguntei-me como seria voltar para a escola, cruzar o quadro da mulher gorda e encontrar meus amigos reunidos, todos me esperando para começar novos planos para peças divertidas. Como seria ter a certeza de quem, nem que Narcissa me odiasse, a veria sentada na mesa do café, rodeada por pessoas sem brilho que buscavam os seus raios de sol. Mas, mal e mal, só me restava a esperança de que um dia ela sentisse falta de mim.

E eu caminhei de volta para casa, para a única certeza que eu ainda tinha: Lily me amava. E eu deveria amá-la.

Foi a palavra amor que eu usei ao reencontrá-la, me odiando a cada instante em que a dúvida me assaltava. E não respondi, tarde da noite, quando ela me perguntou o que eu procurava no céu. Era o Sol – o sol que me faltava.

Mas tudo pareceu mudar de repente, como se a estação estivesse sendo trocada, quando ela me disse com um sorriso cheio de amor – _amor_: "Eu estou grávida."


	5. But I did, I do and I will

**IV**   
"But I did, I do and I will"

Aparatei no lugar que ela havia indicado, o coração em disparada, o bilhete ainda na mão. O sol estava forte, iluminando toda a extensão do vasto campo, mas eu a busquei como quem está na sombra, prestes a congelar.

Sua figura se destacou no horizonte e Narcissa apareceu por entre as flores. Os cabelos dourados caiam pelos ombros em curvas graciosas, como tudo nela, e os seus olhos faiscaram quando encontraram os meus, cheios de vida no etéreo azul profundo.

"Cissy." 

Ela sorriu, me cegando, e eu soube que estaria preparado para qualquer outra coisa se a tivesse apenas para mim só mais uma vez.

"Isto é um adeus."

Tolice minha. Não seria mais fácil deixar de vê-la, ao invés de dizer adeus? Detestava despedidas, mas a dela eu odiaria.

"Ainda não."

Ofereci a mão e minha querida Cissy a aceitou, ensaiando a música sem som. Ela pousou a cabeça sobre o meu peito e nós dançamos entre as flores, sem que eu soubesse quais eram, lírios ou narcisos. Era a minha estação das flores e eu apenas as recolhia em vasos vazios.

"Narcissa."

Ela levantou os olhos em minha direção e eu corri uma das mãos pelo seu rosto, sem encontrar os espinhos invisíveis. Cissy impediu que meus dedos roçassem a sua pele sensível, segurando-os. E só então compreendi que não era eu que a feria, mas a aliança que usava em minha mão.

"É melhor acabar logo com isso...", falou, desviando o olhar.

"E nunca mais nos vermos?"

Amargo. Era o sabor dos meus lábios na sua ausência. E a perspectiva de uma vida com milhões de tons de azul a menos, que eu aprendi a diferenciar na cor dos seus olhos.

"Nunca."

E o ouro daquelas alianças não seria claro o bastante, longe de ser tão real quanto os fios dos seus cabelos, correndo como seda pelos meus dedos e queimando como os raios de sol.

"Nunca."

Eu a prendi entre o meu corpo e a árvore, mas ela não me afastou, como esperava. Rocei os lábios no pescoço dela e murmurei um "meu amor" no pé do seu ouvido, mesmo que ela não fosse responder.

"Nunca."

Beijei-a como da primeira vez naquela que seria a última, fingindo com a mesma vontade que acreditava haver muitos outros depois daquele, e o seu gosto doce, mas fresco, tomou conta de mim, assim como o perfume que se desprendia dos seus cabelos e se impregnava no meu corpo, para sempre. Como eu secretamente desejava.

"Vá embora, James", ela suplicou com a voz trêmula.

"Do que você tem tanto medo, Cissy?"

Ela continuou me observando com os pedaços de céu claro que eu jamais alcançaria. Depois, desviou-os, fugindo dos meus como quem foge da verdade por si só, e pousou a mão no ventre. 

"Tenho medo do mundo, James." Melancólica. Ela era uma flor delicada, a mais bela dentre todas, que nasce distante para embelezar todo um mundo. Solitária. "Tenho medo do quanto posso gostar de você depois de ter partido."

Eu fiquei ao seu lado, jogando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a na árvore, e guardei as mãos nos bolsos das _jeans_. Como eu não havia percebido isso antes? Minha querida Cissy... Grávida. 

Observei o céu, os raios de sol nos acariciando de leve, mas estava longe, muito mais além, apesar de estar pensando nela, que estava logo ali. Pensava na parte dela que estava profundamente escondida dentro de mim.

Uma das minhas mãos escorregou até a dela e entrelacei nossos dedos. Narcissa sorriu. Eu a observei de perto e percebi que aquela era a primeira vez que ela esboçava um sorriso como o que eu costumava desenhar em seus lábios: triste, feliz; intenso, cegante. Memorável.

E eu não quis que ela se livrasse dele nunca, mas que o carregasse para sempre junto de si, como uma lembrança de nós, minha, e selei o sorriso com um beijo leve em cada canto dos seus lábios.

Eu a abracei, esquecendo por um momento que seria a última vez. Acariciei seus cabelos como sempre e murmurei mais uma vez: "eu amo você." 

Quando me despedi, não deixei que ela falasse nada – minha querida Cissy nunca falava. Apenas a observei de longe, entre as flores, com o seu vestido colorido e cabelos ao vento, e prometi que jamais me esqueceria.

"Até."

As flores eram narcisos.

* * *

**N/A: **esse foi o último capítulo, agora só tem o mini epílogo. Ai ai... e eu estava gostando tanto de publicar capítulos. Snif. Mas já me despeço por aqui: obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram. E dêem chance para os casais insanos, porque eles podem ser divertidos! Beijos. 


	6. Epílogo

**Estação das Flores**

**Epílogo**

Eu segurei a mão de Lily durante o parto e, quando o meu filho nasceu, entendi o que aquela palavra que sempre levei como uma dúvida durante quase toda a vida significava.

Amor.

Ele era exatamente igual a mim, exceto pelos olhos de esmeralda, pedras preciosas exatamente como as do lírio. Verdes como os topos das árvores, que sombreiam quando o sol está forte demais.


End file.
